A Brief Discussion
by Kaletin
Summary: Manga, Chapter 45. Ciel and Father Jeremy Rathbone leave the room of frightened guests, alone. Surely they talk about something, right?  May contain spoilers of the manga.


**_*Spoiler Alert!*_**

_This is manga –based. Comes from chapter 45. If you haven't read the manga up until chapter 47, and specifically read 47, you probably won't understand this, and this will **definitely **spoil some things for you. So you've been warned. :]  
_

_

* * *

_

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" Father Jeremy Rathbone asked the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sure… The clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small. I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler. I'll take you there." The Earl led Jeremy out of the drawing room. Father Jeremy followed not far behind Ciel. They walked a ways in silence, not daring to speak, until they were well out of ear shoot.

"That was quite a show you put on for my death, young master." Father Jeremy smiled. "I'm flattered."

"It's all part of the game, Sebastian." Ciel lips managed a twitch, but he didn't break his stride.

"Understood." Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "Fortunately, if such a situation were to arise, it seems you wouldn't have to worry… Tanaka would be around to tie your tie for you. He appears to have done a decent enough job."

Ciel stopped abruptly and faced Sebastian. "I've told you before that your sense of humor sucks, and I will gladly reiterate." He started moving once more. "Besides. I can tie my tie fine." The young Earl held his head high.

They entered the lower level of the mansion, and Ciel motioned for Sebastian to walk in front of him. The young Earl was, regrettably, still somewhat unfamiliar with the lower levels of the mansion.

"Mr. Wordsmith seems to be the perfect piece for this game, does he not, young master?"

"Mmm. He's moving along as expected."

"Earl Grey seems quite astute, though. What will you do if he catches on? He will likely be coming with us to examine the body. Examining my corpse with him around could prove to be quite troublesome."

Ciel was silent for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair. "I am willing to do many things for my games. This shouldn't be a problem. I am still a fragile child after all, who has just lost his dear butler. Seeing his corpse can be a very traumatizing experience." He looked at his butler. "Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

"It certainly would be." They were almost to the butler's room. Sebastian smirked, looking straight ahead. "Young master, it appears your tie has become undone." Ciel looked down and groaned. "But the young master can tie his tie just fine, so this shouldn't be a problem for him."

Ciel glared at him. _Damn that demon. _He thought. _He probably untied it himself_.

Ciel stopped and fumbled with his tie. He could do it. He'd seen Sebastian do it plenty of times. How did it go? Cross the ends, flip the one over it… No. You need to make a loop. Cross the ends, flip the right end under the left and…

"Ugh!" Ciel let out a frustrated grunt. "Sebastian. Tie my tie."

"But the young master—."

"Do it, Sebastian."

Sebastian kneeled and began to tie his tie, smiling. "I don't know what you're smiling about, Sebastian." The young boy said, looking down. "You brought cats into my mansion. You know how much I hate cats in my mansion."

The butler didn't falter. "I did. I apologize profusely for my error in judgment. The young master has poor health, and he is fragile enough that being bothered by a cat allergy could be disastrous." Sebastian stood.

Ciel crossed his arms. "Tch. Just go get changed, Sebastian. And _don't_ touch the cats on your bed." Ciel glared at him. "That's an order."

"Excuse me, then." Sebastian bowed and entered his room. "My my." He looked at his room, frowning. The place was in shambles. Drawers were hanging out, wardrobe doors were left open, his clothes and belongings were thrown around…. And 10 cats sat cuddled together on his bed. Ooohhh…

…He'd been in there for a long time. Far longer than what it should have taken him to change, at least. Ciel held his head to his hand. This was frustrating.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "I told you not to play with the cats!"

He heard the bang of a door, and saw his butler bowing. "I apologize young master. They were just so cute, and I have been apart from them for so long."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Let's go. The guests are wai—wai-ah—aaatchoo!" One of the cats was rubbing on his legs. Sebastian quickly scooped it up and threw it back into his room.

"You have my apologies once more, young master."

Ciel wrinkled his nose. "Eh-eh-Ettchhoo! Ugh… I'll deal with these cats later. Just lead the way back, Sebastian. I have a game to finish."

Sebastian stepped in front of him, grinning. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

_Kind of a boring drabble about what I think may have happened in chapter 45 when Sebastian and Ciel left the room alone. Surely they must have talked about something, right? :P Tried to make it funny, but I'm not a comedian, what can I say?_

_Lemme know what you think! :'D_


End file.
